the_ffos_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
CLASSIFICATIONS
Primary Danger Levels (DL) and Danger Classification/Category/Class (DC) These are the most common scaling systems used in The Almanac and the FFOS DATABASE. First a small glossary. For those in the know about the foundation. we apologies for repeating ourselves. AOI- ARTICLE OF INTEREST- a blanket term for all; creatures, objects, phenomenon, locations and other, that have been categorised by the Foundation. EOI- ENTITIES OF INTEREST- the specialised term for a creature or entity categorised by the Foundation. The B.O.A.R.D.- the upper echelon on the Foundation Danger Level (DL-____) is used throught the facility and is used to efficiently group and understand the danger that a specific AOI possesses. DL-0 being harmless, DL-10 or even DL-11 being life-threatening and world endingly dangerous. Danger Classification/Category/Class (which can all be used interchangeably) (DC-#) are used to even more quickly, but broadly summarise the AOI’s threat. Here are the Classifications: Tutum DL-0 up to DL-3 * -Tutum‌ DC AOI’s are almost harmless. This is often due to the fact that the FFOS has researched the AOI well enough that Hunting or containing them does not require significant resources or effort. Classifying an AOI DC-TU, however, does not mean that hunting or capturing it does not pose a threat. Maxime DL-4 up to DL-7 * -Maxime‌ DC AOI’s require more resources to hunt, capture and contain completely. Usually, this is because the‌ AOI is insufficiently understood or inherently unpredictable. DC-MA is the Danger Classification with the greatest scope, and it's usually a safe bet that an AOI will be this DC if it doesn't easily fall into any of the other standard DC‌ criteria. * As a note, due to the inherent unpredictability of an object that can act or think on its own, any AOI that exhibits autonomous, sentient and/or sapient traits MUST‌ BE classified as Maxime. This new rule is brought directly from the B.O.A.R.D. Timor DL-8 up to DL-10 * Timor DC creatures are creatures that are exceedingly difficult to hunt and capture consistently or reliably, with hunting/containment procedures often being extensive and complex. The FFOS often can't contain these creatures well due to not having a solid understanding of the AOI in question, or lacking the technology to properly contain or counter it. A‌ DC-‌T‌I creature is dangerous and is simply very difficult or costly to hunt or capture. Amica - "helpers" Usually DL-0 up to DL-4 * Amica are‌‌ "helper" are creatures that the Foundation specifically uses to contain other creatures. Even the mere existence of "helpers" is classified at the highest levels of the Foundation. Their locations, functions, and current status are known to few Foundation personnel outside of the .B.O.A.R.D. CAN NOT BE CONTAINED CNBC: Very rare DC. Used for that are impossible to contain, or are about to irrevocably break containment. The classification was first used in for adadas in 2008; it essentially meant that this EOI (Entity of concern) was a particularly dangerous Timor probably a DL-9 or above. Curabitur- Cured/curable/the cured * Cured/curable/the cured creatures are no longer EOI’s, having been intentionally "cured". THE LOCKED ROOM QUERY (THE LRQ) What is the Locked Room Query? (LRQ) The LRQ is an informal guideline used to determine an AOI’s most appropriate Danger Level. It goes as such: If you lock it in a room, leave it alone, and nothing bad will happen, then it's probably Tutum. If you lock it in a room, leave it alone, and you're not entirely sure what will happen, then it's probably Maxime If you lock it in a room, leave it alone, and it easily escapes, then it's probably Tidor. Note- that as a special consideration, something that is autonomous, alive, and/or sapient is almost always at least Maxime DC. That is, if you lock a living thing in a box and forget about it, it will eventually suffocate or starve to death, and that's not a good outcome. An AOI that is intelligent could also end up being smart enough to outwit its hunting or capture procedures and/or stop the FFSO attempts to hunt/capture it, making it more dangerous than it otherwise might be.